


It's going to be okay

by Anthea_Idolum_Moss (orphan_account)



Series: Gallavich Week 2.0 [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Gallavich Week, Gay Bashing, Hurt Mickey, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Anthea_Idolum_Moss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in between 4x11 and 4x12. Mickey is walking towards the Gallagher house when he gets stopped by some homophobic guys who worked for Terry. Mickey gets beat up pretty badly and it causes both him and Ian to talk about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the language and views of the homophobic characters before hand but I think that I kept their views close to cannon. Hopefully the details are realistic but I admittedly don't have much personal experience with hypothermia or physical violence. Comments are always welcome and Enjoy:)

Mickey gets beat up a week after he comes out as gay from some guys he used to deal to for his dad.

Mickey was walking back from the El, arms loaded up with groceries. He can’t really remember getting roped into going on a grocery run for the Gallaghers but he was practically living there now so he didn’t complain too much. Even if it was still winter in Chicago and his hands were going numb along with other parts of him. He had a cigarette dangling from his lip and he was taking long desperate drags, trying to inhale the warmth from the cigarette and forget about how cold the rest of him was.

It had been about a week since Mickey had come out to the whole Southside. Technically he had only come out to the whole Alibi, his father included, but word gets around fast in the Southside, especially word you don’t want getting around.

Mickey was staying at the Gallagher house full time now, his father was in the can so he could go home, but his wife and the whores were still there. He’s taking Gallagher crazy over Milkovich crazy for the moment but if he’s being more honest with himself than he usually is, it doesn’t really matter what kind of crazy shit he has to put up with as long as Ian’s there with him.  

He cut under the bridge so he could shave off a few minuets of the walk back. He took another drag of the cigarette and hoped that he would make it to the Gallagher’s before he lost any valuable appendages. He was about half way through the tunnel when three guys rounded the corner on the other side and started walking towards him. He was immediately on alert, he didn’t know who the guys were yet but this was the Southside and chances were they weren’t looking for directions. He couldn’t turn around now or else they would chase after him and give him a beat down so he plastered a scowl on his face and kept walking towards the other side of the tunnel. As the figures got closer Mickey cursed under his breath. He knew these guys, they were rough guys who had dealt for his dad a few times and had gone on runs for him. One of them, Jamey, had hung out with Mickey a few times and the other, two who’s names Mickey didn’t know, were his lackey’s. They were definitely the type to fag bash guys so Mickey’s only hope now was that they hadn’t heard about his coming out yet.

“Oi Faggot!” Jamey called out to him when they were only a few feet away from him.

Mickey was fucked.

He quickly ran through his options in his head. Option one running, he quickly dismissed. He was still a Milkovich, openly gay or not, plus if he ran now they would catch him and the beating would be worse. His only other option was stay and fight and Mickey wasn’t looking forward it. Usually, he would welcome a good fight, but he had no weapon on him and he would put money on the other guys having at least a few knives. The odds weren’t in his favour wither; Mickey could handle Jamey no problem, he could even take Jamey and one of the other two but the third guy was going to be a problem. Mickey knew his limits and three with weapons against himself, armed only with groceries, did not look good for him. He looked around for a weapon or something he could use and he spotted an empty bear bottle lying by the tunnel wall to his left.

Mickey quickly dropped the groceries, spat out his cigarette and lunged for the empty beer bottle. He was in a crouch on the ground with the neck of the broken bottle in his hand when a hand grabbed his shoulder and someone landed a kick to the right side of his ribs. He sprung out of the crouch and punched the guy grabbing his shoulder with his left hand. He felt his hit land and he quickly twirled and stabbed at the guy who had been kicking him. He missed though and Jamey came up behind him to land a hit on the back of his head with something hard and metal. He went down like a rock and his vision turned cloudy and black around the edges, he desperately tried to blink away the fog clouding his vision.

“You even fight like a fucking fag, on you’re knees and everything” Jamey sneered before he spat on him. “You shouldn’t even be aloud to live, let alone breath the same fucking air as us”.

“Fuck- you” Mick spat at him although his voice came out more breathy and winded than he would have liked.

Jamey just smiled evilly at Mickey and said “Bet you won’t be able to fuck anyone if your dick falls off from frostbite.” He said and then kicked Mickey in the crotch. Mickey grunted and Jamey snorted then snapped “Strip him” at his lackey’s.

“Now who’s the fucking gay one?” Mickey growled out but they ignore him and one of the boys hauled Mickey up off the ground. Mickey put up a fight trying to get the boys off him but he was already winded and dizzy. He managed to get a solid kick to the balls in and he felt proud of himself until Jamey comes up and kicks Mickey in the groin so hard he chokes and falls to the ground. One of the lackey’s grabs him and they continue to strip him until he’s in front of them shivering in his boxers.

Jamey motions for the other boys to come closer and they all start wailing on him. One of them was kicking him in the ribs, one the back. Jamey crouched above Mickey and drug his knife teasingly across Mickey’s back and sides, occasionally digging into his flesh and twisting.

It lasted for what felt like hours, Mickey convulsing with every kick and feeling the cutting sting from every drag of the knife. It was probably about ten minutes until they heard the sirens and Jamey stood up and motioned at the other guys to follow.

“Come on, I don’t want to risk juvie for this scum.” Jamey said to the other guys. Turning to Mickey, Jamey spat out “Now, stay out of our fucking air you faggot” and Mickey gave a weak snort at how stupid and unoriginal he sounded. Jamey’s expression turned dangerous and he kicked Mickey’s face with such force that Mickey’s whole world went black.

When Mickey came to, he was still lying under the tunnel, convulsing with cold and the groceries were strewn and crushed all around him. He looked around for any clothing they left behind but the bastards even took his shoes. He tried to get up but the pain in his head was so bad he quickly fell back down onto his knees and tried to blink the black spots from his vision. He tried to tell how bad his injuries were but he couldn’t tell the extent of the damage because of how numb he was from the cold. He tried to get up again, this time slower and it took him a few minutes but eventually he was standing propped up against the tunnel wall. He took a few tentative steps forward and nearly fell again when his head thudded painfully, but he leaned into the wall and started walking again.

It was only a few minutes walk to the Gallagher’s house but it took him nearly ten minutes with all the stopping he had to do because of his head. By the time he made it to the door he was barely conscious and swaying on his feet. He tried to open the door handle but his finders were too numb and he almost cried in frustration. He thumped against the door and slid down. Dimly he heard voices on the other side of the door but he passed out again before he hit the porch.

 

 

Ian was a nervous wreck. Debbie, Carl and him were the only ones home when they were all sitting around watching TV. Mickey had left hours ago for a grocery run and he wasn’t back yet. Logically Ian knew that Mickey could take care of himself but it didn’t stop his mind from going over everything that could happen to him. Ian was trying to keep his mind focused on the TV when they heard what sounded like someone fumbling with the doorknob and then a few seconds later a thump of something hitting the porch, and then nothing. Ian thought it was Frank who was too drunk to open the door again so he went to go shoo him off the porch. When he opened the door though, the almost naked and definitely unconscious form of his boyfriend fell onto the floor in front of him. Ian sucked in a breath that he couldn’t let out. For one terrible moment he thought that Mickey was dead. Then Mickey let out a choked out moan and Ian let out a shuttered breath of his own. He knelt down to feel for a pulse and jerked back at how cold Mickey felt. He heard Debbie yell that she was going to get Veronica and Carl just stood behind Ian with his mouth open. Ian grabbed Mickey carefully under the armpits and hauled him up to lean his unconscious form against himself.

“Carl get all the blankets you can find and bring them to the couch okay?” Ian didn’t look to see if Carl agreed or not but he heard him run off as he maneuvered Mickey to the couch so he assumed that he did. Ian tried to be as gentle as possible as he laid Mickey on the couch but he still let out a groan that made Ian flinch. Debbie was back at that point with Veronica and Carl would come in periodically with blankets and throw them near the couch before running off to get more.

“How the fuck did this happen?” Veronica said angrily.

“I don’t know” Ian brokenly answered. He felt nauseous. The wounds that Terry left were just about healed and then _this_ goes and happens. What makes it so much worse is that Ian doesn’t even know what _this_ is. Ian doesn’t know because he wasn’t there, Mickey was alone. Veronica finishes bandaging Mickey up quickly and says that he has no broken ribs, which is a miracle but he has a concussion and he needs to be woken up every half hour.  

She looks at Ian quickly before she looks away and says quietly “honey, he’s not shivering which means he’s got hypothermia. I know he would hate the idea of going to a hospital but if he doesn’t start shivering and wake up in the next half hour he’s going to need to okay?”

Ian nods quickly and she leaves. Carl and Debbie stay upstairs giving the two boys some time to themselves. Ian makes a quick decision and he starts to strip down to his boxers and then carefully lies down on the couch with Mickey. He grabs as many blankets as he can that are scattered around the couch and piles them on top of the two of them. He curls his arms around Mickey and pulls the boy flush against his body. Ian’s shocked again by how cold Mickey is and he can’t hold back the tears any longer that have been threatening him ever since Mickey fell through the door. He hugs Mickey tight and cries into the older boys shoulder and brokenly whispers “please – please you have to be okay Mickey… you have to – I – I need you” over and over until his voice is hoarse from a combination of tears and speaking. Ian keeps a close eye on the clock and he starts crying all over again from relief when he feels Mickey start to shudder.

Ian knows that it means Mickey’s starting to get over the hypothermia now that he’s shivering but it doesn’t make it any less awful. Ian feels like Mickey’s falling apart with every convulsion and he’s terrified that he’s not strong enough to hold Mickey together. When a half hour passes Ian shakes Mickey awake because of his concussion.

Mickey startles awake feeling a combination of confused, frightened, freezing and oddly warm all at the same time. He scrambles to get up but then cries out when he feels a sharp pain in his head. He tries to remember what happened before he fell asleep and but he can’t get his thoughts together properly. He can hear someone trying to talk to him but it sounds like they’re really far away. He looks around for the voice but his vision is blurry still and suddenly he feels hand on his shoulders pulling him towards someone and he knows logically he should pull away but this kind of touching doesn’t feel like it will be followed by pain, so he relaxes into the touch. He can feel the rhythm of another person breathing against his back and he tried to match it. Eventually his vision clears and he gets the order of events into place in his head; Jamey, the cold walk back and then Ian. Now that Mickey is a bit more straightened out he can hear Ian whispering, “It’s okay… its going to be okay” over and over like its his own personal mantra. Mickey’s still shivering violently with cold and he turns around in Ian’s arms so his front his now being warmed by Ian.

“How are you feeling?” Ian says, still in a hushed tone that Mickey would take more offense to if his head still didn’t hurt so much. As it was he just huffed in amusement and looked at Ian who gave him a weak smile in return. “Okay, that was a stupid question”. Ian ran his hands up and down Mickey’s back, trying to warm him up any way he can. They stay like that for a while until Ian whispers to Mickey “go back to sleep okay? We’ll talk about it after”.

The night progressed slowly for both of them, Mickey trying to sleep in-between bouts of convulsing from the cold and Ian waking him up. On his part, Ian was too nervous to sleep for more than a few minutes at a time. They both stayed wrapped around each other the whole night, Mickey gathering warmth and safety and Ian trying to stamp down his panic and worry for Mickey.

Carl and Debbie came down in the morning and both boys were already awake. Mickey had stopped shivering sometime during the night but this time because he was warming up. Ian tried to carefully rise up from the couch but Mickey tightened his grip on him, not wanting him to leave.

“Come on, we should get you washed up or something” Ian said, his tone a bit less hushed than it was the night before.

“Only if you come with me,” Mickey said, trying to be suggestive but sounding more serious than anything else.

Ian smiled softly at him, leaning forward to brush some of Mickey’s hair from his face “of course, always”.

They went up the stairs and took a shower, their first one together that didn’t end in sex. They just stood under the running water with Mickey’s body occasionally giving a full body shudder in reaction to the only lukewarm water. Ian carefully scrubbed the blood from around Mickey’s cuts and bruises while Mickey diligently washed both of their hair. They shared a short closed mouth kiss before Ian turned off the water and they both toweled down. Once they were both in sweat pants and old t-shirts, they made their way slowly down the stairs to find two cups of hot chocolate on the counter for them, Ian assumed they were courtesy of one Debbie Gallagher.

Mickey was taking a breather after gulping down half of the hot chocolate when Ian finally said, “What happened Mick? And don’t you dare say nothing” Ian said when he saw Mickey try and make a quick response.

Mickey looked down and then sighed and said, “It was stupid. I was getting groceries and I took a shortcut under the bridge. Jamey and two of his boys found me down there and I couldn’t run and I obviously did a  shit job of defending myself” Mickey huffed in bitter amusement and took another sip of his drink before continuing “they ugh… they said it was because I was gay” Ian made a pained sound and Mickey looked up at him to see that he had tears in his eyes. Mickey reached across the table and took his hand then he smirked at him “hey come on firecrotch you’re wounding my pride with all this concerned bullshit. I survived didn’t I? Just because we were snuggling all night does not mean I am some girl who can’t take care of herself”.

Ian waited for Mickey to continue the story but when he didn’t say anything else Ian pressed, “so then what happened?”

Mickey gave him a look and then said simply “they beat me up pretty badly, I passed out when Jamey kicked me in the head and then I stumbled over here. There’s nothing else to tell I swear.” Ian just nodded and they finished their hot chocolate in silence. Ian knew that Mickey was editing some major stuff out but he wasn’t sure he really wanted to hear it all.

Ian looked to debate about something and then said, “We need to leave”.

Mickey looked him over and than said harshly “I’m not running-“

“It will be running Mickey. It will be running but we’ll be running together and instead of running _away_ we’ll be running _towards_ something better” Ian cut Mickey off and then stopped. He had no concrete plan, just an idea but he needed to tell Mickey before his mind got too carried away with the planning.

“Okay” Mickey said finally.

“Okay what?” Ian asked. He knew what Mickey meant but he needed to hear him say it.

“Okay I think it would be good if we left. I- I want to leave here… with you” Mickey stumbled out finally and when he looked up, Ian was beaming at him. Mickey thought that Ian was right. Everything was going to be okay, it might not be right away and maybe not for a while, but they were together and eventually they would be okay.


End file.
